Two Prince Charmings
by Startistica
Summary: My Fairytale Life's Steps: 1) Save your first Prince Charming (who you don't think of as your Prince Charming) from bullies. 2) Get a silly crush on your first Prince Charming's sexy alter ego when he saves you. 3) Try to figure out if you're insane or not...more inside! (Implied Revolutionshipping/Vanishshipping, Peachshipping, Spiritshipping) A Tea-centered fic. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**© 2013 Startistica**

****Please Note: The run-on sentences and some other grammar mistakes are intentional as this is written in the informal POV of Téa/Anzu. Some events from both the manga and anime are taken account in this fanfiction as well.**

* * *

_"Once Upon a Time... "_

In almost all the fairytales out there, there's always a prince and a princess...or a girl who becomes a princess, or a boy who becomes a prince by marrying the princess. But in almost all of them, the princely guy always saves the princess girl. I grew up with my mother reading me those kinds of books when I was little. I always wanted to be the princess... I wanted to find my knight in shining armor. I always imagined my prince to be tall, strong, with warm brown eyes and dark brown hair. My father had brown eyes and dark brown hair and I always thought of him as my mother's Prince Charming because they did get married after all. In my eyes, my parents had found there happy ending in each other.

My family was actually more normal than some of my friends. My parents were together and still in love. They were high school sweethearts (surprisingly) and they ended up going to the same college, majoring in business together. They got married after college.

Couple years later they had me. My parents traveled a lot for business so I've been to various different places like New York. It was there I fell in love with dance when my parents took me to see a real live professional dance performance. That was when I decided I wanted to be a dancer.

As you can see, my life was pretty normal. Two parents, only child, simple isn't it? Who knew that my teenage years would be spent going all over the place, trying to save the world, helping an ancient amnesic spirit who was a Pharaoh 5000 year ago and whom I might add, shared a body with my best friend? (Takes a deep breath.) Add that to being kidnapped, fighting a bunch of sick lunatic idiots, dealing with the danger of your soul or your friends soul being taken away, being around shadow magic constantly, being mind controlled, almost being killed constantly while still... going to school and trying to get good grades?

Yeah. I would have never...ever... expected that! How I got that by my parents? Yeah it took some great skill. Luckily for me when I became a teenager, my mom started going with my dad to these business trips. She had gone with him always before I was born, but stopped because I started going to school and they couldn't take me. Plus they loved me. What kind of sick parents would try to leave there little kid at home alone? When I got older, my mom reluctantly started going with my dad after I convinced her I was fine with it. My story is a lot like Yugi's family wise that is, except my grandpa didn't live with me.

Those business trips, they were wonderful. How do you think I was able to sneak away to Duelist Kingdom so easily? Or go to Battle City? When I went to California, I told my parents that I was going to better my knowledge and increase my learning. It wasn't a total lie...I learned a lot about duel monsters and Orichalcos magic. I don't like to duel that much, but I bet I could kick some people's butt if I needed to. The Egypt one was a bit tricky.

My parents were home during that time. I convinced my parents to let me embark on this great opportunity to discover a new culture. Yeah, they weren't very happy to let me go. I told them that all my friends were going... and this would be a great thing to do before my senior year of high school and it would be fine because I would be staying with Yugi's family friends, the Ishtars and it would be a great experience for me. I also gave them the puppy dog face. They agreed reluctantly, but they still agreed much to my relief.

I look back at those years and all I see are blurs of everything not related to shadow magic, duel monsters, millennium items and how confused I was. Remember when I talked about my Prince Charming? Yeah the closest thing to my vision of Prince Charming was Seto Kaiba, even though he had blue eyes... (pun intended). Yeah, except he was a jerk and I disliked most of his guts. My supposed Prince Charming turned out to be this 5000 year old Pharaoh who shared a body with my best friend. Joy!

He had most of the Prince Charming qualities. He saved me...from actual bad guys...multiple times. He was strong, he was handsome, he was brave...and he was so mysterious! He was basically perfect. Sure he was a little short...and he was like 5000 years older than me. We even went on a date together (can you say pedophile?) set up by my best friend Yugi, but I fell for him. First it was stupid little crush, but then it was love.

The confusing part? He shared a body with my best friend. I didn't even realize they were distinct. I thought I was going crazy! I kept trying to bring out this dark side of Yugi because: A) I had a crush on him and B) I wanted to make sure I wasn't going INSANE! (It was mostly the second one.)

During that time I was plenty confused. I thought I was falling for my best friend Yugi...which was weird. Like really...really awkward. Then we found out about Yami (that's what we called the spirit) and I fell for him. Then when I thought I had it all figured out, I started falling for Yugi while still being in love with Yami.

Don't you DARE judge me. Yeah, I liked two guys. It's not my fault they were both so amazing. So what would you do if one of them happened to be in the wrong time period and one of them happened to be your best friend and they both shared the same body? Tell me, really tell me? What would you have done? What did I do? Nothing. I did absolutely nothing. I stood there being the good friend I was.

So I ended up with two Prince Charmings. Yes...two. What? Both of them saved me. Both of them were good-looking... Yami was just so handsome, alluring and that smirk of his? Oh gosh...made me want to melt every time. Yugi...he was so cute, to a point that yes it was so _very_ attractive. He really grew as a person with the time with the Pharaoh. He became much more mature too. He was and always had been there for me. He knew me better than anyone else. The bond we shared was much closer than that to the rest of the gang. But it was weird. He was my best friend- one who would make me fume up every time a girl tried to flirt with him. *Cough* Rebecca and that Vivian fangirl.

Then it all happened. The memory world. Yami found his real name. It was Atem and that cartouche I bought for him? It helped save the world. Yes, yes it did. That's right. This time the Princess saved the world and her prince.

Yeah...my fairytale life is eccentric. I'm not a typical princess. I'm no complete damsel in distress either. I can kick some butts. Did I ever tell you I've kicked mummies heads off their bodies in a 360° air kick move? Yeah, that's right. Don't ask me how I did that. I also don't wear tiaras (anymore) and my best friends? Well they're no talking animals. There's one ex-gang member with shaggy blond hair, an intimidating guy with pointy hair who's got a tricked out motorcycle and a kid who used to get bullied a lot (me being his hero) who shared a body with an ancient Pharaoh.

Wait does this mean that I saved the prince before he saved the princess? My fairytale life was screwed up. Two Prince Charmings? The princess saving the prince(s)?

I never got to tell Atem how I felt. Isn't that what's supposed to happen? The prince and the princess reveal their feelings for each other and then kiss and live happily ever after? Yeah. That didn't happen. Atem left for the afterlife. The prince left his princess.

Well there actually was some closure. After that whole ceremonial duel thing and Atem leaving, Yugi gave me a note that Atem had written for me. Yugi waited until we came back to Domino to give me that note. The note said a lot. Atem, well he did like me back. He loved me. My prince loved me back! He told me that he didn't want to keep me back and he already had a Queen. WAIT WHAT?!

His queen, Teana was my incarnation. He found that out after he retrieved his memories. She had died shortly before the whole Zorc incident. The note said I had a chance to be with someone right now. The note said Atem knew that I also had feelings for Yugi. Be with him, he had said. Yugi was his reincarnation and we would be happy together. It was destined. Yeah... destiny.

He was right. Yugi and I got engaged later on.

So basically this how my fairytale worked out:

My Fairytale Life Steps:

1) Save your first Prince Charming (who you don't think of as your Prince Charming) from bullies.

2) Get a silly crush on your first Prince Charming's sexy alter ego when he saves you.

3) Try to figure out if you're insane or not.

4) Fall in love with that sexy alter ego.

5) Realize you're in love with your first Prince Charming (the one you weren't aware of) aka your best friend.

6) Save the world a couple numerous times trying to figure out who the heck you really love.

7) Say goodbye to your second Prince Charming.

8) Read a note from that second Prince Charming that says to be with your first Prince Charming because your second Prince Charming is actually your first Prince Charming from another life 5000 years ago.

9) Contemplate you life and try to figure out how it got so messed up.

10) Marry Prince Charming Number One, who is actually Prince Charming Number Two! (aka your best friend)

11) Sit and contemplate life again.

12) Give up contemplating life and try to just roll with it. (Or at least try to.)

My life is so messed up. I don't think any fairytale is like that. Would you even consider this a fairytale?

Maybe we should just stop calling it that. In the end I ended up marrying one of my Prince Charming's who happens to be my other Prince Charming's reincarnated form. So did we live happily ever after? I sure hope so because I'm writing that as the ending.

_And They All Lived Happily Ever After..._  
(We better because I sure would get pissed off if we didn't after all we've been through.)

_The End._

* * *

**So this is my first fanfiction in First POV. I wanted this to be very informal. This was somewhat experimental, I'm trying new things. :) Please let me know what you think in the reviews. Please review! (But no flames!)**

**~Startistica**


End file.
